1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lubricant and liquid fuel compositions. In particular, it relates to the use of polyhydroxy-containing hydrocarbylamines in lubricants and liquid fuels to reduce friction and fuel consumption in internal combustion engines.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that sliding or rubbing metal or other solid surfaces are subject to wear under conditions of extreme pressure. Wearing is particularly acute in modern engines in which high temperatures and contact pressures are prevalent. Under such conditions, severe erosion of metal surfaces can take place even with present generation lubricants unless a load carrying or antiwear additive is present herein.
Friction is also a problem any time two surfaces are in sliding or rubbing contact. It is of especial significance in an internal combustion engine and related power train components, because loss of a substantial amount of the theoretical mileage possible from a gallon of fuel is traceable directly to friction.
With respect to the compositions of this invention, no art is known that teaches or suggests them. However, certain amines are well known for their use in lubricants. For example, N-phenyl-alphanaphthylamine has been used alone and in combination with other materials as an antioxidant.